Digimon Awaken!: Leadership Dilemma
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Ever since Neo joined the Digidestined, Davis has been jealous at the attention he's been getting. With skills and a mysterious powerful Digimon by his side, its no wonder everyone thinks that this newcomer has a chance in becoming the new leader. But when a new foe appears, Davis has to choose between his role as leader or his role as a cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Neo Montomiya is a cousin of Davis Motomiya, leader of the younger Digidestined, from Okinawa who just recently arrived in Tokyo during his summer vacation. Little did he knew, his life changed upon entering a strange new world; The Digital World. Together with the Digidestined of the past and a new Digimon named Spiritmon, he was able to stop Shadow, a servant of the Dark Lord, from controlling helpless innocent Digimons with the help of a new kind of Digivolution. Using the same Digivolution on Spiritmon, Neo was able to defeat the controlled Digimons. However, this was just a beginning for the real adventure they were about to face, for the Digidestined are about to face the father of all past threats the Digital World has ever faced.**

* * *

_An army of shadowed monsters are chasing a group of creatures. One of the creatures tripped and fell, allowing one of the monsters to strike at it. But before it could, he was blasted by an x-shaped laser. All eyes turned towards a giant blue reptilian gargoyle-like being with an x-shaped mark on his chest. Beside him was a young boy with brown messy hair sporting a blue jacket and white goggles on top of his hair. He stood proud beside his creature. _

_Suddenly, one of the monsters strikes at them but the boy's creature flew towards it and punched him away with one blow. The others tried to help their comrade but where beaten up as well. Soon all the monsters were defeated. The creatures cheered for their heroes who stood proud and brave. But their victory did not last long…_

_A cloud of smoke with glowing red eyes made its way towards the heroes. The gargoyle-like creature tried to blast it multiple times but to no avail. All hope seems lost, until a strong blast of energy hits the cloud. The two turned their head towards a giant armoured creature. Standing on top of its shoulder was another young boy, probably the same age as the other. With more multiple blasts from the creature, the cloud of smoke disintegrated into nothing. The smaller creatures praised their new heroes while the goggled boy stood in awe as the creatures chanted the other's name. He slapped his head in disbelief only to feel as if something was missing. He realized that his goggles were gone and they were now worn by the new hero._

"_Neo! Neo! Neo!"_

* * *

"Neo, Davis, time to wake up, sleepy heads" A voice called.

Davis Montomiya woke up to see his mother's face in front of him. He realized he was still in his bed and all of it was just a dream.

"Oh, it was just a dream." He wiped the sweat of his brow in relief until his gaze turned towards Neo. He lay asleep on a cot on the floor. His gaze turned towards a drawer where their Digivices lay.

"Or it won't be." He said with a look of terror in his face.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hi! GuardianAngel1234567 here! This a sequel to "Digimon Awaken!: The Awakening". Wonder what's happening here? Just read the first story. I promise this is going to be an exciting series by yours truly. :-D **


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark room, a young girl is seated in front of a computer screen. The computer screen began to glow and a smile appeared on the girl's face. Beside her was a picture of a group of children. A younger picture of the girl is seen hugging a red haired boy.

* * *

Davis lay seated in the Dining Table of the Montomiya household as he sadly stirs his bowl of cereal. He was still bothered by the nightmare. After what happened yesterday, the sight of seeing Neo fight along with Warriormon and defeating the Tyrannomons with no hesitation made him quite, well…

"Davis, stop playing with the marshmallows." Davis' mom scolded.

"What?" Davis stared at his bowl of cereal only to see floating little animals of different colors. He grabbed a box of cereal with pictures of happy little animals surrounding a bowl of cereal and stared at its cover, "'Mushy Mammals'?"

"What? It came as a freebie?" His mom replied, "Besides, I did ask you if you wanted cereal."

"You could've told me if I wanted it **soft and squishy**!" Davis complained and began taking a spoonful of cereal only to spit it out in surprise causing Jun, his older sister to laugh.

"Toast?" Neo, who was seated between Davis and Jun, offered while chewing a bit into his mouth.

"Who wants pancakes?" Davis' mom set a giant stack of pancakes in front of the kids.

The kids drooled upon seeing the gooey mouth-watering delight. Before you know it, the kids lunged on the plate. However, only Davis and Jun were able to reach for the plate and began fighting for it.

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

"No, you!"

The two struggle to pull the plate that it suddenly slipped off their hands, and flew above their heads, spilling the pancakes. Neo suddenly grabbed three plates and, with fast reflexes, began catching the pancakes. However, he missed catching one pancake and it fell on Davis' hair, gold syrup drips off his hair.

"Oops." Neo flushed with embarrassment as Jun laughed at the sight. He nervously slid a plate of pancake in front of a glaring Davis, "Here's yours."

* * *

"You should have seen the look on your face when that pancake fell from the sky!" Veemon laughed as Davis was busy drying his hair after a quick bath. Apparently, he was not eager to see the look on his face when the pancake fell from the sky. Just then, his Digivice rang.

But before he could grab his Digivice, Neo came bursting into his room and grabbed his own Digivice from the top of the drawer.

"I got this." Neo quickly pushed a few buttons on his Digivice and the screen began to glow, showing an image of a black-haired boy.

"Ken?" Davis asked in surprise upon seeing one of his fellow Digidestined on the screen.

"Hey Davis!" Ken greeted from inside his room.

"Ho-how…" Davis was lost at words. Normally, the Digidestined would communicate with each other through the use of their Digivices using e-mails. But Neo just communicated with Ken through video communication?

"Oh. New features of the new Digivice." Ken replied.

"I figured it out last night." Neo added, "So Ken…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Davis interrupted, "_You two_? Talked? Last night? As in like a 'Hey-how's it going?' talk?"

"Uh… yes?" Ken was unsure of his answer because of a hysterical Davis.

"Oh come on!" He threw his hand in exasperation, "I sent you one lousy e-mail, and you never even replied."

"Davis, you sent me a lot of e-mails and I _always_ reply them." Ken corrected.

"Not in a normal basis." Davis tried to defend.

"Anyways," Ken turned his gaze to Neo, "See you guys later in the Digital World?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Neo replied ecstatically and Ken's image disappeared from the screen.

"'Wouldn't miss it'!"Davis pouted as Spiritmon, Neo's Digimon, jumped onto his partner's arms and gave him a friendly lick.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Veemon asked his partner."

"Jealous?" Davis looked offended, "Why should I be jealous of my own cousin who just got his own Digimon and single-handedly defeated a group of giant Digimons with a new kind of Digivolution? Man that was a cool Digivolution!"

"And the Digivice." Veemon added.

"And the Digivice!" Davis repeated as if he wanted to cry. Neo's Digivice was not like the other's Digivice. It was more advanced, more tricked out. Suddenly, he realized that Veemon was teasing him, "Oh, ha, ha. Very funny, Veemon."

"Suit yourself, oh Supreme Great Leader of the Digidestined." Veemon bluffed while taking a bow then threw a pair of pants on his face, "Now put some pants on. You wouldn't want to go to the Digital World looking like that."

"Yeah." Davis said with an annoying look on his face, "I wouldn't want Shadow to laugh to death."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark section of the Digital world lies a dark castle. Inside, a tall hooded being stares at a globe of dark energy, showing him scenes of the Digital World.

"My Lord," A smaller hooded figure appeared behind him, "It's time."

The being took one last look at the globe before turning his back and leaving with the smaller figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a large mansion, Ken Ichijouji stared at his Digivice while reminiscing about what Shadow said yesterday.

* * *

"_You were in the Dream Dimension?" Shadow's voice darkened, "You were the ones who defeated MaloMyotismon?"_

* * *

"_I wouldn't get too relieved if I were you." Shadow warned, "There are a lot of dangers in the Digital World, and I doubt you'll survive the next time you come for a visit, you little brat." He flipped his hooded cape and disappeared._

* * *

Why did Shadow react that way after Davis mentioned the Dream Dimension? Could it be…

"Ken!" Ken turned around to see his Digimon partner, Wormmon staring at him from below, "Ken! The others will be here soon."

"Oh. Right." Ken snapped out of his thoughts. But he was still confused about Shadow. Who was he? And why was he determined to take-over the Digital World?

* * *

"Sorry we're late!" An exhausted Davis barged the door to the Ichijouji Mansion.

"About time." Yolei barely paid attention to Davis as she was working in the laptop with Hawkmon. She, TK, Kari, Cody and their Digimons have already arrived earlier than Davis and Neo. The three other Digidestined were busy to even notice Davis; Cody was practicing his kendo skills with Armadimon, Kari was busy grooming Tailmon and TK was having a tickle fight with Patamon.

"Hey! Glad you could come Neo." TK took notice as Neo entered the Mansion with Spiritmon in his arms.

"Oh hey, Davis." Kari greeted, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long enough." A neglected-offended Davis replied before turning to Veemon, "What am I? Invisible?"

"You're over-reacting." Veemon replied.

"Hey! Ken!" Davis called to Ken as he and Wormmon entered the living room.

"Neo! Glad you came." Ken began talking to Neo and sounded like he hardly noticed Davis, "Oh, hi Davis."

"Well, it can't be that bad." Veemon sheepishly said to a glaring Davis.

"Where are the others?" Neo asked as he carefully let go of Spiritmon so that he could play tag with Patamon, Tailmon and Armadimon.

"They're already there." Cody replied, referring to the Digital World, the home of the Digimons. Right now, an evil being known as the Dark Lord is set on getting his hands on their world and it was up to them, the Digidestined, and their partners, the Digimons to stop him at all cost.

"And we should too." Yolei added as an image appeared on the screen: the Gateway to the Digital World.

"Neo, would you like to do the honors." Yolei asked, showing a surprised expression on Davis' face.

"Sure." Neo replied, which increased the surprise on Davis' face.

Soon, the Digidestined began facing their Digivices towards the screen of the laptop.

"Digiportal, Energize!" Neo called and the Digivices began to glow and so did the laptop.

* * *

The Digidestined soon appeared in the Digital World. Unfortunately, they didn't notice they landed near a cliff until Davis took a step, slid and fell awkwardly to the ground on his face, gaining a few bruises.

"I'm okay." He insisted, although still pretty much hurt.

"What do you say, Spiritmon? Wanna lend them a hand?" Trying to hold a laugh, Neo asked his Digimon partner who growled in agreement.

Both slid down the same way Davis went. But instead of sliding and falling, they began surfing like experts, even getting the attention of the other Digidestined and their Digimons. As their final act, the jumps, spin a few times and landed feet-firm to the ground next to Davis. The others all held giant flashcards with the number 10 on each, making Davis even more envious of Neo.

"I can manage. Thank you very much." Davis rudely refuses any help even when Neo held out his hand.

He began to get on his feet as the others reached them, but began to lose his balance and fell backwards on Ken and TK.

"Smooth move, Davis." Ken ironically said.

"Come on." Neo lend a helping hand to Ken, "We better find the others before Shadow does."

"Good point." Cody agreed and the group began their search.

"'Good point.'" Davis repeated in a mocking manner.

"Come on. I thought you liked the guy." Veemon said.

"I know. It's just that…" Davis stopped as he saw a bush rustling, "Hold on."

The others stopped and turned their gaze to the bush. Soon Davis gave out a battle cry and began charging at the bush, tackling Gabumon, Matt's Digimon, in the process.

"If this is your way of people sneaking up to you, then you could've said so." Gabumon sounded and looked offended at an embarrassed Davis as he slowly let go of him. Gabumon lay sprawled to the ground until Neo lent him a helping hand, "Well are you a sight for sore eyes. Glad you could come."

"Thanks." Neo cheerfully replied, making Davis more jealous. So he got the cold shoulder treatment just because he made a mistake and Neo got a "You're-A-Sight-For-Sore-Eyes" treatment just for helping him up? No fair! How come he got all the bad luck all of the sudden?

Suddenly, another bush rustled.

"Who is it this time? Matt?" Davis asked in annoyance.

"I didn't come here with back-up." Gabumon replied.

The others' expression turned to fear as a giant Digimon appeared before them!


End file.
